


Good Intentions

by asteiya



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteiya/pseuds/asteiya
Summary: All the freshmen feared Kaidou, but Momoshiro now had a way to change his reputation.





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Buenas intenciones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642537) by [Nakuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru). 



Most of the time, the best word to describe Kaidou Kaoru was rude.

He did not waste time with politeness, except when speaking to someone older. Even then, his expression and voice made him sound threatening, even though he was saying "please."

It came as no surprise that many freshmen feared Kaidou, to the point that half of those who had come to the tennis club, famous for its victory in the nationals the previous year, did not officially sign up.

But the perfect solution to change that had come into Momoshiro’s hands.

Momoshiro laughed to himself. He texted Kirihara, “thanks for the photos,” and he set the alarm clock to go off half an hour earlier than usual.

He was going to go print out those photos as soon as possible, because as soon as everyone saw Kaidou playing with a cat, the reputation of Seigaku's new captain was going to change completely. Of that, he was sure.


End file.
